


A Deal

by Em_is_here



Series: Moments on a Rooftop [2]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_is_here/pseuds/Em_is_here
Summary: "Are you still scared of me?""Yeah, course I am."





	A Deal

It was a few months into their marriage when, remembering the conversation that had had on the lodging house roof, Katherine asked Jack if he was still scared of her.

"Yeah, course I am"

"Why? You aren't scared of anything, not even my father! So why are you scared of me?"

He knew the answer, but had to think about his words carefully, he loved her with everything in him, and didn't want to make her feel awful or as though he didn't love her.

"M scared of you, cause you have my heart. An' you could crush it so easily, Ace. I knows you wouldn't, but knowing a thing don't mean that you ain't terrified that you ain't right.

You could decide to leave me, or not love me no more, an' Ise couldn't do nothing about it. An' you would always have my heart, even if it was just dust."

He took a couple of deep breaths, she looked shocked at his thought process and he had to convince himself to keep talking.

"You've had my heart almost from the first time we met Kat, an' I've been scared o' youse since then. Cause, Ace, if you decided to break me, you could in half a second with no effort. That's why I'm scared o' youse."

Katherine didn't know what to say. She had known that he was still scared that she would take everything away from him, such a thing was natural for people in their situation.

But that he was terrified that she would just up and leave him, this could not be allowed to stand.

"I know that I will never be able to take that fear away from you completely. However, your heart is the most precious thing I possess, more precious than gold or silver. I even prize it over my own. I would never, nay, could never hurt it. It would be like hurting my own soul, my own heart. 

Your heart has replaced mine in my chest, because I may have your heart but you have mine and I trust you to look after it without damaging it. 

So a deal. I won't crush your heart and you won't crush mine?"

He was tearing up now. Eyes watery, he could barely breathe properly, let alone speak to this fantastic and brilliant woman who had deigned to give him her heart.

He hugged her to him and hid his face in the crook of her neck.

She just held him tightly while he got himself under control, enough so that he could speak.

"You, Mrs Kelly, have a deal"

"Good. Now kiss me."

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is the altar at which I pray.
> 
> Is his accent ok? I'm concerned about it.


End file.
